The King Pakratt Era (A MindCrack Youtuber Fan Fiction)
by GraniteisaRock
Summary: This story is based around a group of Minecraft Youtubers named 'MindCrack'.


THE

King Pakratt Era

"All hail, the rightful king, King Pakratt!" Millbee says to all the Mindcrackers.

Pak looks half proud, half disappointed, the stereotypical bad king look. His fingers come down one by one against his nether brick throne, repeatedly. With slowed rushing, the king is impatient as he gazes over his followers.

"We got to do something about him!" Bdubs shouts diligently. A group of people are gathered together alone.

"But it's not as easy as that." Paul says slowly.

"Is _killing_ him an option…?" MCGamer puts hopefully. Everyone turns to stare surprised at him. "What?" MC asks defensively.

"Kill him? Are you serious, man?" AnderZEL exclaims.

"Weeeeeell, it might work." Pause says hesitantly.

"I don't know, is it worth the risk? Would it actually have a chance of working?" Zisteau theorizes. Immediately, Kurt speaks up, and turns to Bdubs.

"Wait, you're the chef of Pakratt, right Bdubs?" Kurt says quietly. Bdubs returns the look.

"Yes…?" Bdubs says puzzled. The entire group now looks at Kurt, while he stands comfortably.

"Then I might just have an idea…"

BdoubleO is standing in the castle's kitchen with Kurt and MC. Kurt passes a vial to Bdubs.

"So you know what to do; put the rat poison into the stew… the poison will do the rest." Kurt says.

"Got it!" Bdubs says enthusiastically. Kurt and MC exchange a look, and Bdubs notices it.

"What?" He says annoyed to the other guys.

"It's just…" Kurt begins.

"Don't mess up!" MC says loudly and instantly leaves the vicinity. Kurt sighs.

"Good luck Bdubs." Kurt says slowly, and then walks away, leaving Bdubs alone. Bdubs pours the poison into the stew, and then walks out to where the king is waiting. Bdubs puts the stew in front of the king.

"This is my finest stew! I am _positive_ you will love it." Bdubs smiles slyly.

"Only stew?" King Pakratt responds.

"…yes." Bdubs answers uncertainly.

"Well, very well then! I'm sure it will be the best!" Pakratt raises the spoon as if to say 'cheers!' and prepare to eat the stew.

"Enjoy. _Your_ _majesty_."You can hear Bdubs' excitement. The rebel forces against Pakratt were going to succeed! Or so Bdubs thought. One of the mere moments before Pakratt consumed the poison, a stranger came from nowhere.

"No! It's poisoned!" The stranger comes up to the king and knocks the spoon from his hand.

"What the...?!" King Pakratt jumps back. Bdubs takes one look at what just happened, and flees.

Pak's guards in the background react. One of them, Baj, checks to see if the king is alright, while the other, Seth, checks the general area.

"Who are you?" Pak asks standing up.

"Hi," the stranger says. "I'm BTC." The two guards come over to the king. Baj separates the king from BTC to talk privately with him.

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Baj whispers.

"Yes, I think so." Pak sounds oddly confident. Out of nowhere, an examination crew comes, and looks over the soup. After they're done, Avidya walks up to Pak, and quietly breathes, "He wasn't lying. Th-the soup was poisoned. You nearly… _died._" Pak now looks serious. He turns back to BTC, whom is patiently waiting. Pak softly leads him away from all that had just happened, and out of the throne room.

"Please, BTC, follow me." Pak sounds oddly excited. "Welcome to my kingdom-"

Bdubs was in interrogation. Vintage was staring him down.

"We KNOW you put the poison in King Pakratt's stew! _You're_ the chef!" Vintage sounds extremely angry.

"I didn't do anything! Someone must have slipped in the- poison- when I wasn't there!" Bdubs sounds desperate.

"A chef wouldn't abandon his kitchen. A chef wouldn't let anyone into his kitchen! An _innocent _man wouldn't run away after his king was almost poisoned." Vintage watches Bdubs' reaction. Bdubs flinches.

"I didn't do anything." Bdubs stares at the ground intently. Vintage sees his chance.

"If you don't tell me why you nearly killed our king, then maybe I should tell you that the death penalty is not far out of your sights-" Bdubs looks alarmed as Vintage says this.

"You'd just be another guy who was killed due to your stupidi-"

That's when Bdubs broke.

"Okay! I didn't mean it! It's just that _they_ told me I had to do this! I actually didn't really want to-" Bdubs is cut off as someone new enters the room. The new guy holds Bdubs' gaze directly until Bdubs looks away, clearly frightened.

"Who are _they?" _ Vintage ask Bdubs, ignoring the new guy.

"Uhh…" Bdubs hesitates. Vintage looks frustrated again.

"Oh, come on! If you don't start telling us who _they_ are, I'm sure King Pakratt would be glad to give you tomorrow to be hung!" Vintage threatens. Bdubs doesn't stir. The other interrogator finally says something.

"Let me rephrase that," The speaker is Etho. "If you don't start explaining, I will personally kill you with this beautiful saber," Etho gestures to his sword on his side leg. "And you will for sure fall over, utterly crippled in death, till all you see is the light in which-" Etho is interrupted by Bdubs, whose panache shatters completely.

"It wasn't me…" Bdubs whispers, but Etho reacts the same as if he shouted. Etho goes right up into Bdubs face, and growls;

"Explain…_**EVERYTHING.**_"

Bdubs responds forthwith.

Kurt is playing fetch in a field-park area with his dog Wolfie. Guude is talking openly to him, as Kurt throws the bone.

"So crazy about the king, huh?" Guude says quickly. Kurt gives him a sidelong glance.

"Yeah." Kurt answers like he's only half listening.

"You know what's weird?" Kurt asks Guude. Guude shrugs and asks, 'what?'

"Wolfie for some reason has been a lot more… careful lately." Kurt says absently, and coincidentally right as he says that, Wolfie (as retrieving the tossed bone) goes headlong for a gorge in the ground. Kurt suddenly awakens from his daze.

"Wolfie, watch out!" Kurt yells, and of course the dog doesn't understand. The bone is one the other side of the gorge and instead of going around it the dog… leaps over it.

"Whoa, your dog is being careful! Hahaha!" Guude says laughing. Wolfie gives the bone back to Kurt, but before he can re-throw the bone, Guude stops him.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you, guy." Guude looks oddly saddened.

"The real reason I wanted you to meet me here was because… I was a decoy of the king's men… I'm really sorry, Kurt." Guude says emotionally. Kurt looks terrified for a half a second, but it instantly vanishes; Kurt steps closer to Guude, while Guude shrinks back slightly. Kurt puts out his hand to formal hand-shake with Guude.

"Well thank you for telling me." Kurt says looking a little too happy. Guude gladly shakes hands with Kurt. Then Kurt turns.

Kurt proceeds by punching Guude in the face, yet Guude somehow manages to block it. Kurt tries to knock out Guude (who isn't fighting back). In the heat of battle, Kurt is furious. And then you hear a dog yelp.

"Stop or the dog dies!"

Kurt stops dead, and Guude stumbles away. Kurt extremely slowly turns around to face the voice; it's Jsano. You see Kurt's maddened expression of anger and frustration disappear, and be replaced with pure sadness and hopelessness.

Wolfie is being held by the collar by Generikb.

Jsano approaches Kurt, and Kurt delicately presents his hands to be handcuffed. Guude takes the collar of Wolfie now.

Jsano begins to drag Kurt away, when Wolfie defiantly strains against Guude's grip of the collar nearly breaking loose trying to get back to his master. Kurt notices this, and forces Jsano to let him turn around. Kurt gazes directly at his dog, and for a second, Wolfie stops trying to break free.

"Wolfie sit." Wolfie sits.

"Wolfie… stay" Wolfie stays.

Kurt turns towards Guude and says, "Ta-Take care of him for me, w-will you?"

Guude responds saying, "Of course."

Kurt is rushed off by Jsano, leaving a guilty Guude and a whimpering Wolfie, far behind.

Zisteau and Vechs are glaring each other down, when instantly, action starts happening. Z goes straight for Vechs, growling, and bull rushes Vechs torso to the ground. Vechs gets the breath knocked out of him- immediately squirming to try and get Z off him, and back onto his feet. Zisteau is stronger of the two though; Vechs just barely manages to escape Z's grasp. Zisteau has a mad look on his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zisteau snarls at Vechs, while Vechs dashes away from the now standing Z. Vechs as a weird expression on his face- half despair, half trepidation. Zisteau swiftly attacks Vechs again, so on the battle continues; Z strikes Vechs with hard blow, and as much as Vechs tries to defend himself and attack Zisteau, he isn't fast enough. Finally Vechs is sent out with Z giving a well-aimed groin kick to him.

Before Z can do anything else, a voice thunders behind the two fighters.

"HALT! YOU ARE TO BE ARRESTED BY KING PAKRATT DUE TO INVOLVEMENT IN TRAITOROUS ACTIONS!"

Zisteau is roughly handcuffed in seconds, and of course he resists. He doesn't say anything; he just reacts like how a normal cat would react to being taken for a walk. Amazingly the person dragging him, Arkas, is able to maintain control, and forces Zisteau away from the general area.

Vechs is still recovering, and Pyro is very hesitantly approaching him. You can tell Vetches is badly beaten up.

When Pyro is to the point where he can handcuff him, Vechs suddenly looks up. Vechs looks to where Z had disappeared to and dramatically says, while raising one hand- cartoon style- into the air;

"Die in a fire."

And with that collapses (exaggeratedly) unconscious, to the ground.

"**Open the door**!" Pounding is loud as AnderZEL looks to outside of his house. You can tell he is dithering about opening the door or not, and letting the king's guards, Aureylian and Mhykol, in. Anders looks nervously around his house as the knocking becomes deafening.

"Open the door or we will _force_ it to open!" Aurey yells, and this snaps Anders back to reality.

Moments that feel like hours pass by Anders until he eventually moves to the door, and simply opens it; Aurey is glaring at him. Yet, Anders doesn't easily let them handcuff him, he tries to say something.

"Wait! I have a request… can you tell Doc something for me?" Anders pleads to the two. Aurey and Mhykol exchange looks and Mhykol turns back to Anders.

"We aren't your personal_ messengers._" Mhykol says, and Aurey advances on Anders and handcuffs him. Anders looks petrified, when suddenly BTC comes out of nowhere, and walks up to the three.

"Oh, come on guys! Maybe I can deliver the message for you then?" BTC glances at the three in return. Aurey lets out a frustrated sigh. Mhykol just rolls his eyes and says, "Fine." Anders eyes become alit with hope again, and he awkwardly turns to talk to BTC.

"You know who DocM77 is, right? Tell Doc that I… send him my best wishes." Anders says all with concealed agony. All BTC has to do is nod his head.

Anders is lead away with Aurey, and with Mhykol following not far behind, BTC is left alone. BTC stands for a short time before heading out to Doc's house.

Once BTC arrives, he only needs to knock on the door once, for Doc answers almost instantaneously.

"Hello, are you DocM77?" BTC asks uncertainly. Doc doesn't say anything, just inclines his head very slightly.

"Well your friend, AnderZEL, says that he sends his best wishes." BTC retells to Doc. Doc doesn't say anything, nor moves, nor does _anything_, so BTC just shrugs and leaves.

Once BTC is gone, Doc slams the door and heaves in panicked breaths as he leans on his door for support.

His expression is transfixed with terror.

The clatter of horse hooves against grass adds the sound of the forest, but it is not peaceful.

PauseUnpause, riding a horse- bareback while aiming a bow behind him- is being chased at top speed by Millbee, Etho, and Generik. Pause aims the bow and shoots Generik off his horse; Pause is unemotional. Pause's horse is careening gaits as Pause begins to break from the chase group. And just as Pause thinks he's out of the woods, he notices a deadly cliff only a few seconds worth of the current travel ahead. Before he can react, his horse comes to a sliding halt, right to the edge of the cliff. The horse recoils backwards and still Pause keeps his seat.

Now Millbee and Etho are caught up with Pause, and they quickly corner him. Pause looks warily around, you can tell he trying to strategically plan an escape route. Yet before he can make his horse gallop a single step, Etho spooks Pause's horse, and Pause falls off. Pause doesn't even begin to try to withstand as Etho dismounts and captures the now slightly standing Pause.

Pause coldly stares at the forest grounds as he is forced to his feet. His face mocks defeat.

Paul is standing out in the open alone, seemingly only gazing around at the sights of the grassy world. He stands in the town hall, not taking notice of much. Vintage walks up to Paul and quietly says,

"I'm sorry, but you are one of the people suspected in the near murdering of King Pakratt. You've been incarcerated."

Paul hardly looks up.

"I've been around long enough to know that sometimes, when you make a mistake, there's no going back." Paul says slowly turning to face Vintage, and offers his hands to be handcuffed. Vintage attentively handcuffs Paul, and leads him to the direction of the kingdom's jail.

Similar to when Anders was being captured, MCGamer's house is filled with the pounding of the doors and shouts, however MC isn't deciding whether of not he should turn himself in; he is collecting as much Lapis Lazuli blocks as humanly possible. He gathers Lapis Lazuli from all of his storage areas at a very fast pace, and just as you think he'll fall over with how many blue stones he has, the door breaks open and MC stops cold.

"Don't even try to hide! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, MCGAMER!" The voice is Adlington.

MC looks wildly around, his eyes locking on a sword and the last Lapis block, and after moments of doubt, he chooses the Lapis. MC turns to look in the direction of his front door in the other room. Ads and two other of the king's guard are wasting no time in finding MC; you MC run away into the deeper parts of his house till he comes to a Nether Portal.

Ads (and now you can see the other two), Arkas, and Seth hear MC's desperate running and immediately follow the sound. By the time they catch up to him, MC is standing in front of the portal.

Arkas make a move to keep MC from leaving the Overworld, yet before he can move a fair enough distance, the Nether Portal absorbs MC.

"Should we follow him?" Arkas asks.

"No, King Pakratt gave orders that if any of the accused went to the Nether realm that wasn't the hub, we shouldn't follow." Seth answers quickly.

All three look at the Nether Portal in dubiety.

The view changes back to MC, who is breathing heavily. He is in the middle of the Nether.

After he recovers, MC looks around at the unknown Nether gradually, and as he begins to walk out to the middle of the open area, a Ghast spawns. MC looks around wildly for a hiding spot, but none are to be found. As the Ghast finds MC and is preparing to kill him, an arrow comes out of nowhere and kills it.

MC looks around for the origin, and that's when the other guy finally comes out of hiding.

A stranger, walking warily to MC, is holding a bow proudly. MC looks confused.

"Who are you?" MC asks slowly.

"I could be asking you the same question." The stranger bites back. MC looks vexed.

"NO, _I_ asked you first!" MC resounds to the stranger. The stranger laughs kindly.

"Well, okay. My name is Nebris, and this is where I live." Nebris answers somewhat willingly. MC takes this chance to be curious.

"You live in the NETHER?! How do you surv-" MC cuts himself off as Nebris glares at him.

"Oh, _I mean_, hi! I'm MCGamer." MC says half-wittedly, like he's only playing with Nebs. Nebs ignore it.

"Given that this is my home, I gonna ask you to leave." Nebris says paying close attention to MC.

"Well," MC sounds troubled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that for you." Nebs is now death glaring MC.

"And why is that?" Nebs asks calmly.

"I, um… am wanted by the king, at the consent of the king, but I don't agree with _the_ _king_ so I made a new Nether Portal to get away from the king…'s men." MC says all this hatefully. Nebris barely reacts.

"What did you do?" Nebris asks coolly. MC is smiling now.

"I was a part of a rebel group, against Pakratt. We tried to… poison… the king, but some_body messed it up_ so now everyone once a part of the original rebelling group is being caught arrested, and who knows what." MC groans. Now Nebs looks interested.

"So you're a victim on the run from _King Pakratt_,right? And you tried to kill him…" Nebris sounds oddly keen on MC's rant, yet MC doesn't notice.

"Yeah! Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" MC asks hopefully. Nebris is now slightly smiling.

"Sure… _of course_ you can stay…" Nebris says with glee. "You wouldn't want to get lost in the Nether, now would you?"

MC nods happily,

"Really? Well, thanks!" MC responds gladly, completely ignoring the fact of how fast Nebris had changed mindsets.

Nebris looks devious.

The jailhouse is empty except for angry guards, and six prisoners; BdoubleO, KurtJMac, Zisteau, Vetches, AnderZEL, PauseUnpause, and Paulsoaresjr. The prison is set up single-long-hallway style, with Vechs closest to the door and next to Z, Anders next to Z, Kurt across from Anders, Bdubs to the right of Kurt, and Pause to the right of Anders. Z is tense and angry, trying not to lock gazes with Vechs. No one is talking.

After moments of long silence, a new person, Paul, is lead into the prison and is put into the cell to the left of Kurt. Once the guard leaves the area, Anders says something loudly, looking directly at Bdubs.

"Bdubs, what the _hell?!_" Anders scoffs furiously. Bdubs doesn't take his gaze of the floor.

"I was put under a lot of stress." Is all he says. Before anyone else retorts something back, Kurt says simply;

"Indeed."

"But-" Zisteau begins angrily.

"Come on, we all know there was a risk in getting caught eventually." Paul mummers and no one else says something back to Bdubs then.

"Who's this _BTC_ guy? He saved the kings life." Pause says, distracting the current subject. Vechs now looks interested.

"Yes, I hear he's a lone rider who-" Vechs began.

"Oh, shut up! You know that stupid gossip isn't true. BTC was a random guy, until someone went behind our back and told him about the poison!" Zisteau exclaims enraged. Everyone but Vechs exchanges confused looks.

"How are you sure of that?' Anders asks.

"Because, it's the only thing that makes sense! Someone told him about the poison just to have us all hanged. The king is treating BTC like he's a general of an army, not someone who just got _lucky._" Z says sounding less mad.

"That might not be true… he might of… umm…" Pause's sentence ends up dying down quickly.

"He might of what? Taken a lucky shot at saving a king he doesn't know?" Z sounds angry again.

"Well, someone else could have over heard us at some certain time, and told BTC." Kurt says slowly.

"That wouldn't make sense, though," Vechs says agreeing with Zisteau (and much to Z's surprise). "Realistically, the person would have gone straight to the king as soon as she/he found out… this happened like it was right outside some text in a fan fiction!"

Z now turns to look at Vechs and Vechs meets his gaze willingly, looking cheerful. Z glares for a few seconds then stops, rolls his eyes and huffs, annoyed, as he looks back at the floor again. The jail hallway is silent for many seconds till Bdubs interrupts the quiet air.

"So what do we do now?"

It is Paul who turns to Bdubs and faithfully whispers;

"Now… we can only wait."

MC is talking to Nebris in the Nether about unimportant things.

"So how long have you lived is this realm?" MC asks confidently.

"At least a few years… you see I left when Pakratt was near the middle of his reign. I never liked him so… I left." Nebris says gladly. MC looks surprised.

"You just _left_?" MC sounds amazed.

"Yeah, I said 'screw his rule!' and left for the Nether. I found it intriguing that he didn't come after you into the Nether. I'm guessing one of the reasons why is because of me, haha!" Nebris says delightfully. Nebris and MC are walking in a Nether tunnel, slowly. Still, before they say any more words to each other, something crazy happens; a familiar voice talks behind the two, and they both stop dead.

"Yes, that is because they would be too stupid to find you two, in a place like this."

Nebris and MC turn around, and King Pakratt and BTC are only a little bit behind them. King Pakratt's face holds little emotion, and BTC shyly looks around.

"How did you…?" MC even sounds scared. Nebris, after moments of consideration, takes in a breath and becomes hostile. He runs straight for the king while holding a dagger, yet Pak seems to have known it was coming.

BTC dives for MC, and before MC can react, he's handcuffed.

Pakratt dodges sword strikes, until Nebris is able to catch him off guard, and now holds a knife to the king's throat. Nebris has a crazed expression on his face.

"And now your time is _over_." Nebris smiles madly. The king welcomes the sword.

"Only if you let it." King Pakratt whispers close to Nebs, no desperation in his eyes. Just as Nebs is about to end it, he gets knocked in the head (therefore faints) by BTC. Pak takes in deep breaths.

"Twice you saved me." Pak says thankful.

"Hopefully not again." BTC mutters playfully. MC now looks around innocently.

"So… when do I get my Lapis back?"

The sun is setting, but the prison lights stay on. All the king's guards are now at full potential, now that all original suspects, and Nebris, are locked away.

The reaction of the other jail mates is huge as they see both MC and another person be sent to their jail cells. Nebris never looks up from the ground.

"MC?!" Anders says loudly as MC is put into his cell.

"Hey!" MC says almost excitedly. The others start taking interest.

"How did you manage to keep from being caught so long?" Pause asks.

"I escaped to the Nether," MC says proudly. "Made a new portal to a random place in the Nether, and found that guy." MC gestures to Nebris.

"Unfortunately, it turns out that the king and his friend, BTC, went after me personally. How weird is that? Oh, and also Nebris tried to-" At that, Nebris looks sharply a MC, and MC instantly shuts up. No one takes notice, however.

It's the next morning in the jail, and everyone is there except Nebris. MC wakes up confused, and he asks Vechs if he had seen where Nebris had gone. Vechs looks at him like he's crazy.

"Who's Nebris? There have only ever been eight people here." Vechs responds.

"You know… the guy who was next to me? The guy who came into jail with me at the same time?" MC asks impatiently.

"MC, you never came into the jail with anyone else. Are you feeling okay?" Vechs now sounds worried. MC looks extremely confused now, but says nothing in response.

One of the king's men comes in, Baj, and begins to talk orderly;

"By the order of the king, your sentence has been confirmed." Only Vechs, Z, and MC are awake.

"You are to be publicly executed, not only for your participation in the near poisoning of the king, but also creating a rebel force in the first place." With that, Baj leaves.

All eight people are on the hanging cite, while MC scans the ground still not believing Nebris had just been a figment of his imagination. That's when he sees it; Nebris is stalking the crowds cautiously. BTC is nowhere to be found. MC feels extreme happiness for a split second that Nebris may be able to extract revenge on the king for the rebel group, when his heart drops.

Not only was the king not in the area to watch a bunch of people, whom tried to kill him, get hung, but Nebris was no longer being wary. He had locked eyes with MC and is roguishly smiling. Nebris tips a pretend hat as if to say 'goodbye, you will not be missed', and turns his back on the soon to be hung MCGamer.

"Help…" MC faintly says.

BTC is running through the hallways of the king. He stops in front of the doors, hesitates for half a second, and then barges in. A large obsidian box is seen; this is the throne room of the king.

A muffled voice can be heard. BTC slowly goes up the box, then mines out a top part of the obsidian, and helps the person out, it's King Pakratt.

"Come on! The people you didn't want to get hung are about to get hung!" BTC immediately says. Pakratt shakes his head cartoonishly and sprints after BTC.

"STOP! THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT TO BE HUNG!" King Pakratt demands as he makes it to the scene. BTC is gasping for breath. Everyone turns to him in ultimate confusion.

"What…?" Baj asks uncertainly.

"Well…" Pak hesitates comically. "Undo their ropes!" Pak orders and his guards instantly act.

BTC scans the crowd for someone, and then talks to Pak.

"He's not here, Pak."

Pakratt agrees; no, no- Nebris must be found.

The conversation is awkward, including accusations towards 'King Indecisive'. The people aren't sure what to make out of eight people who were about to be hung, that are now 'instantly forgiven', and allowed (for the most part) back to public; Pause is kept in jail due to shooting and wounding Generik and Kurt is in jail for being the main strategic behind the original plan of killing Pak. People also remember (who had actually known the character Nebris in the first place) that he was in the town and that MC was not crazy. Besides that, everything in the castle town seems to go back to normal. Almost.

Anders is quickly running to the king's area, with Doc not a distance behind. Anders looks disturbed.

"King Pakratt!" Anders shouts loudly as he enters the vicinity with no permissions. The two guards of Pak instantly have battle-ready expressions on their faces, while BTC only half looks up while the king gives the two welcoming gestures. Doc flinches as he sees BTC.

"There is very important information we have to tell you." Doc says quietly, as they near the king.

"Well, then say it!" Pakratt exclaims. Doc and Anders exchange looks.

"Alone, though…" Anders says slowly. Pakratt takes a pause.

"Alright," Pak mutters. "Would you guards leave the area, please?" King Pakratt says. BTC stands very still for a few seconds, and then tells Pak that he just remembered he has to be somewhere; Pak shrugs.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Pak says, trusting them. Doc and Anders exchange that look again.

"First of all, thank you for trusting us, second, Doc, tell him what you found out about BTC." Anders turns to his friend. Doc takes in a deep breath.

"Well, when Anders had been caught, there had been a plan that Anders would get someone to give me the message 'he sends his best wishes', and if I got it, I should keep a watch on BTC. So I did, and at first it was all normal behavior, for a while I didn't even see the point, but I started to realize that BTC not only acted differently, but also strategized differently. Instead of your warriors, who normally go head first into battle, BTC was the opposite. He was sly and cunning, and in a way I could not understand. But that was all until I found that he was sneaking out at night. One of the nights I followed him. He met up with a guy named… umm… Nebris I think." Doc says. Pakratt looks horrified.

"We don't think BTC should be trusted, and whoever this Nebris guy shouldn't either…" Anders begins.

"Where did BTC say he had to go again?" King Pakratt tries to sound calm. Anders looks up unsure.

"I think all he said was 'he remembered he had to be somewhere'. Shouldn't we go after him? Do you believe us?" Doc says cautiously. King Pakratt turns to the two of them in return.

"Yes, in fact I probably would have believed you a long time ago. In case you haven't already found out, I never wanted to hang anyone. BTC is working for Nebris, whose entire plan is to wreak havoc to this kingdom. If we don't find BTC and Nebris, and fast…"

"We might all die?" Anders jumps to the conclusion and finishes Pak's sentence. Pak simply nods his head.

"This feud is bigger than I ever expected to be." Pakratt murmurs to himself.

Pakratt wakes up to outside noise. In a flash, Pakratt is outside the door, and sees exactly what he doesn't; BTC is holding Guude captive in the open, with people gathering by the second. BTC looks at King Pakratt, and smirks impishly. Before Pak can react, Nebris's voice- along a dagger- holds him in place on clear stage on top the hanging stage, in front of all Pak's people.

"We meet again, old friend." This time Nebris holds the advantage; Pak's main guards are either too far away or too afraid to do anything. Innocents are deeming scared.

"Yes, I agree." Pak responds half understanding what he's saying. The sunny sky almost instantly changes to thunder and rain, so Pak takes this advantage and draws his gleaming iron sword and breaks away from his capture. Nebris reacts as any good guy would, and draws his saber in return. They glare each other down while circling. By this point people are actually trying to help, yet a lot of others are saying something like 'let the two work it out'. People persist, yet no one dares to get between the two.

Nebris makes the first move, and Pak neatly dodges the blow. Pak strikes for Nebris, and just barely misses. Before the heat of the battle, BTC swiftly throws a knife at Pak, not to kill him, but near to him enough to distract Pak. Pak flinches and Nebris seizes the chance and knocks Pak's sword from his hand. Now Pak is defenseless. Nebris has a devilish look on his face as he meticulously walks up to the now frightened King Pakratt. He points the weapon towards Pak.

"And you wonder why I always hated you. You just _never_ give up!" Nebris scoffs. Pakratt smiles for a second.

"And you're a cheater." Pak states. Nebris shakes his head cartoonishly, and prepares to execute the king.

"Yes, yes I am." With that you see Nebris spawn pure diamond armor and a diamond sword right in front of your eyes. Pak doesn't react, but everyone else does. In fact, BTC lets Guude go.

"Well this had been FUN! So I have to ask you, any last words _my king?_" Nebris touches the blades tip to Pak's throat.

"Yes I do," Pak suddenly looks confident, as he notices something behind Nebris. "I'll meet you in hell." Nebris realizes people are standing behind him, and now slightly turns away from Pak, then fully as he sees who's behind him.

Kurt is scowling with his snarling dog; MC has a bow at full power with an arrow with a Lapis shard at the end of it; Bdubs is holding an enchanted diamond sword; Vechs is holding TNT; Z is holding a wooden sign; Anders has a Viking axe; Pause an OP bow, and finally Paul with a simple, but intimidating, enchanted sharpness V pickaxe. They are all glaring down Nebris, and you can just barely see Nebris' face show defeat. Yet it disappears quickly. Pak has backed up from Nebris's sword and as Nebris turns back to look at him, Pak has his hands up as if he's saying 'whoa, calm down'.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be this way. You can surrender." The king hardly looks valiant- he's just desperate. Nebris has a serious expression on his face, and he pauses a few seconds before answering.

"I'll never surrender." And with that Nebris makes an epic lunge for Pak, and hits him into an invisible barrier, much to everyone's surprise. Pause shots an arrow to Nebris, yet all you hear is a CHINK! and the arrow flops to the ground. The odd invisible material keeps in Nebris, Pak, and BTC, giving Nebris the obvious advantage.

Although the long swords are outside the barrier, Nebris presents his dagger to Pak one last time.

"This is my world." Nebris growls and this time no one can save Pak, or so they think. Nebris raised the dagger, and quickly goes in for a slit throat kill.

Of course, the events change, and Nebris never gets his kill on Pak.

During the mere second before killing Pak (who by the way isn't keeping his eyes open for death), BTC for the last time comes from nowhere, and stabs Nebris straight through the back, saving King Pakratt's life. Pakratt looks around now; the barrier is completely gone, and everyone is wondering what just happened with Nebris on the floor, dead.

Finally, people are rushing to check on any wounded and the king. No conversation seems to dare want to begin until Pakratt shakes his head smiles and says;

"I don't think I was ever meant to be king. Maybe we should try a democracy?" At first no one responds until Vechs starts nonsensically laughing. The entire rebel team joins in with Vechs' laugher.

The kingdom truly did change to a democracy, with Etho and Pause top governors.

None of the original rebels were given jail time- Generik quickly forgave Pause saying that 'it was a terrible shot anyways'.

Pakratt remained a standing leader, and no one doubted his thoughts in how to make MindCrack a better place.

…well for the most part.

The place is dark and you see Sethbling standing in an alleyway looking nervously around. A sudden noise makes him jump, and he sees someone in the shadows wearing a casual light colored shirt. Seth stirs silently.

"You're in. I told them that I knew a good friend who was interested in joining the city. After a while of interrogation to me, they told me they were going to allow you into the city." Seth says urgently. The other person doesn't say anything straight away. Seth looks extremely vigilant, shooting nervous glances everywhere.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is a lot to ask for, it's going to be hard to try and-" Seth starts already apprehensive, when the other person finally responds by interrupting.

"No, no..." You hear the voice of Nebris, even though the person doesn't look the same. You see the guy slyly smirking at Seth, as he says,

"I just want some revenge."

You see Nebris' maddened expression one final time.


End file.
